


Happy New Year!!

by wi1dmoon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, 少年化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 這是一篇配圖，因為我的NK大人畫了超可愛的少年模樣，所以我就想了一下怎麼讓他們兩個能變成少年（咳）自己寫得很開心然後比我自己預期得更長一點點，總之，這是寫給他的（愛你>Q<）原圖在此：https://www.plurk.com/p/o5sb8g
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

收到那個訊息是在中午時分，聖誕節不多不少剛過一天。  
天氣不怎麼好，也不怎麼壞，差不多就卡在多一點溼氣就會下起毛毛雨，但雲朵大發慈悲拽住了那些水氣的臨點線上。

「  
親愛的 斐爾先生  
PS. 我想這是你的『正式』名字，對吧？我就先當成是嘍

事情是這樣的。昨天是聖誕節（但我提前一星期寄了這封信，希望它真的在今天到達你手上），我很確定這個聖誕節會過得非常、非常、非常糟糕〔『非常』這幾個字用紅筆畫得粗粗的〕，裴潑的媽媽堅持帶她和妹妹去山谷露營，她的外婆說她瘋了，我有同感；溫思雷岱爾一家被他的叔叔邀請〔這裡附帶了一個令人費解的鬼臉〕去了一個叫諾丁漢的地方，我真心希望他們不會遇到打劫蜂蜜的強盜，溫恩禮完全處理不來那些；還有布萊恩，他被禁足，整個聖誕假期！！！  
」

阿茲拉斐爾鏡片後的眼睛困惑地眨了眨，他暫時放下手裡的信紙，轉過頭很輕、禮貌性地咳了一聲，「克羅里，你在對嗎？」

一顆頭顱陰森森地自書架上垂了下來，睡亂的紅髮隨著男人從書櫃頂端倒仰下來的姿勢懶散晃蕩，「幹嘛？」克羅里打著呵欠。

「噢，你睡著啦？」阿茲拉斐爾毫無愧意地對他揮揮手中的信紙，「我收到一封信，我相信是……」他很快地翻到信件尾端，「亞當寄來的。」

懸在書架前的克羅里以一種鐘擺般的姿態微幅擺蕩，「他想幹嘛？」

「不確定，我要讀完它嗎？」

「隨你。」克羅里說，卻慢條斯禮溜了下來，起身時已貼到書桌前的阿茲拉爾身後，下巴大剌剌搭放在他肩頭，「他寫信跟你抱怨他糟糕透頂的聖誕假期嗎？在開始過聖誕假期之前？真是個好孩子。」

「不懂你對好的定義。」阿茲拉斐爾白了他一眼，卻沒能真的藏好嘴邊的笑意。他用拿著信紙的手將落到鼻樑的眼鏡推回原位然後接下去看起那封信，另一手的指尖已經輕柔梳進惡魔亂糟糟的髮絲間，「唔，我想，他是邀請我們去參加聖誕派對。」

「在平安夜之後？」克羅里咧開嘴笑了出來，「我當然是不過聖誕節的。」

「我也不啊。」天使翻了個白眼，免不了想起那些忙著消耗奇蹟額度的苦日子，和現今的悠閒相較，那感覺像是已經過去了幾百年（「你的時間感有問題，天使，」克羅里的聲音埋在他暖熱的頸脖之後彷彿想用舌尖在那裡找出最柔軟的一塊皮膚，「前兩年你還忙得要命。」），「但這看來是聖誕派對。」阿茲拉斐爾揮舞著信紙強調。

惡魔澄金的豎瞳隨著信紙上的文字飄移，「他希望有朋友能在這幾天過去陪他吃蛋糕，他老媽準備了超～大一個，」他瞥見天使露出微笑但他故意當成沒看見，「他已經找不到人了，所以就算是我們也好──我不想去了。」

 _啊，你一開始就想去啊。_ 阿茲拉斐爾不出聲地喃喃，他的摯友兼情人在他頸後兇狠地噴氣，阿茲拉斐爾嘴邊的微笑稍微放大了些，「無法拒絕亞當也是做為惡魔的本性嘛。」他替克羅里找到了完美的藉口。

「我有時自己也會懷疑這一點，」克羅里不滿地嘀咕，卻沒想去釐清那一點指的究竟是什麼。「人類的聖誕派對都很無聊。」

「你想我們帶個什麼禮物去好呢？」

「不怎樣的食物、全部都很爛只是轉移無用廢物的交換禮物，聽起來多美好啊，」克羅里假裝充滿熱情。

「他已經有一個蛋糕了，啊，遊戲，現在似乎很流行桌上遊戲，出版社的業務上次帶了一些來，我還沒來得及退回去。我把它們放到哪裡去了……」

「還有家長，囉嗦得要命而且一定會問些讓人尷尬的怪問題、」克羅里停了下來，「你根本沒在聽我講話。」他對從他下巴控制下鑽離的那副溫暖身軀發出憤恨的指控。

「嗯，沒聽。你喜歡哪個？」阿茲拉斐爾從堆放在書架前的某個紙箱裡掏出好幾個色彩繽紛的盒子，「狼人、白教堂血案、妙探尋兇……為什麼這些遊戲看起來都很血腥？」

「你知道英格蘭有種特產叫做連續殺人犯嗎？」克羅里咧嘴一笑，「當然那些人和地獄都沒什麼關係，不過我們、嗯，他們啦，地獄的確設了門大師課程研究這些人類。」

「我就不細問到底都研究些什麼了。」阿茲拉斐爾埋頭挖掘那個箱子，克羅里的手越過他身側，從箱子裡挑出其中一個顏色鮮豔的紙盒，「適合幼兒。」

「亞當已經不是幼兒了，親愛的。」他接過那個盒子，卻在看清盒子上的圖案時微微一愣，眼神懷念，「噢，這真是……」

「你特別喜歡這東西對吧。」克羅里得意地嘶嘶。

「不，我其實不怎麼喜歡。」天使一口否認，卻沒來得及阻止那些笑意溜上嘴角，「只是這些東西的長相真的太容易讓人想笑了。」

「隨你怎麼說，」克羅里聳起肩膀，「如果要去泰德田，我們現在就可以出發了。到得太晚家長們更會問東問西。」

家長。  
隨著這個詞彙浮現的是笑容親切又好奇的婦人、焦慮又有點緊張的男性，以及、啊。

「這似乎是個問題。」停頓了不長不短的幾秒，阿茲拉斐爾遲疑地說。

克羅里看看他手上色彩鮮豔的遊戲盒，再仔細打量面前的天使，點點頭，「是個問題。」

★

蒂兒德．楊恩聽見門鈴響起之前，才正把蛋糕移到餐桌上。  
那不是自家烤製的蛋糕。雖然蒂兒德對烘焙有著一般英國人程度的興趣，當然也從不錯過每一季烘焙師們在大白帳篷裡廝殺的精彩片段，但看別人做是一回事，自己想在家裡重現則是遠遠的另一回事。  
所以她在聖誕節之前一週，向鎮上那家倍受好評的糕餅店訂了一個聖誕節雙層蛋糕，經典的橙皮果醬內餡搭配檸檬蛋白糖霜；上層則是莓果巧克力加上額外的蘭姆酒姆指餅乾。

「今年我們設計了大人小孩都能吃得開心的款式！」圓胖胖的烘培師傅有著一張笑起來微微發紅的圓臉，裹在純白的廚師服裡看起來就和他手上剛端出的白巧克力奶油捲一模一樣，「訂這款準沒錯。」

蒂兒德絕對不是一個會衝動購物的人。她總是維持冷靜，仔細計算家裡的開支，只採夠差不多需要的份量。所以她對烘焙師傅有禮地笑笑，「我家只有三個人，大概吃不完。」

「切開之後用保鮮盒裝起來，放個三天沒問題。先吃掉鮮奶油，上層最後吃，要是硬掉了就泡甜葡萄酒。」師傅笑呵呵地用戴著厚厚烘焙手套的手掰下一塊奶油捲遞向她，「吃看看嘛。」

然後，楊恩家有了個美味的雙層聖誕節大蛋糕。

雖然其實他們往年也不怎麼過聖誕節（家人們在一起吃烤雞不算特別過節、準備比平常多一點的點心也不算過節，楊恩先生反對任何帶有聖誕元素的東西進駐家裡，比如聖誕樹、難吃的薑餅屋、巨大紅襪和醜毛衣，特別是醜毛衣，那可能涉及某些不該再被提起的回憶，至少楊恩先生從沒打算提起，所以楊恩家的聖誕節就只是一個餐點比平常稍微豐富一些的普通日子），但準備了個蛋糕總覺得多了一點愉快的節慶氣氛，就連楊恩先生都沒對意外出現的蛋糕出言不遜，亞當和狗狗則是最期待蛋糕的組合，他倆打從蛋糕被蒂兒德帶回家開始就在它旁邊跟前跟後，彷彿期待著蛋糕盒能掉出什麼驚喜般的四隻眼睛閃閃發亮，完全滿足了蒂兒德做為採購者的虛榮心。  
所以她一口答應亞當「我可以請朋友來家裡一起吃蛋糕嗎？」這樣的請求，更同意了把蛋糕留到客人來了再吃，心裡預期會見到亞當的「那一夥」，都是些可愛的孩子，她想，孩子們就是要有一起玩耍的同伴才好。

所以她在打開門時被站在門外的兩人嚇了一跳。  
那是兩名她從沒見過的少年，看起來和亞當，以及那一夥年齡相仿，白衣的少年有著略微圓潤的粉紅臉頰，正和他雙手捧著的那一大束粉色玫瑰相得益彰，午後的陽光在他短短的白金色鬈髮上彷彿投下一個金燦的光圈；另一個少年卻截然相反，剪裁時髦的黑色皮夾克把少年的身形拉得修長，幾乎像是陽光下一道伺機擴張的闇影，他臉上的墨鏡適度遮去他部份五官反而突顯了那微妙的不甘願，像是察覺了蒂兒德猶疑的目光，少年咧嘴一笑，「嗨。」他的聲音爽朗，絲毫聽不出這個年紀的少年會有的青澀，「亞當召喚我、」他說得輕快但他身邊的白衣少年毫不客氣地以手肘狠頂了他一下讓他閉上嘴。

「我們是亞當的朋友，」白衣的少年語調開朗而快活，蒂兒德那一絲困惑在他遞出手上的花束時柔順後退，「雖然提早了幾天，但，新年快樂，楊恩夫人。」

那稱呼和少年使用這些詞彙的方式逗樂了蒂兒德，她接過那束花，「謝謝你，你是……？」

「阿茲拉斐爾，」少年微笑回答，空下來的右手不著痕跡地戳戳一旁的黑衣少年，「他是克羅里。」

「哈囉。」少年克羅里乖乖打了招呼，尾音拖長成了奇特的嘶聲，他歪著頭打量門扉，「我們可以進去嗎？」他問，「妳邀請我進屋嗎？楊恩夫人。」

這問題聽來奇怪但蒂兒德是在事後才稍微感覺有那麼一點詭異，現在的她只是退後一步對少年們親切微笑，「當然啦，快請進，阿茲……呃？」

「阿茲拉斐爾。」

「和克羅里。」

「阿茲拉斐爾，克羅里，」她自然而然地復述，「快請進。」她轉頭對著屋裡高喊，「亞當，亞當？你的朋友來嘍。」


	2. Chapter 2

（或許是）前．敵基督，現在的亞當．楊恩，和他的超自然生命體朋友（x2）不算久別之後的再會面，在一場笑翻在地的大爆笑中閃亮登場。

「你笑得太誇張了，亞當。」阿茲拉斐爾略帶不滿。

「我先說，這可不是我的主意。」

「你可沒反對。」

「因為聽起來還蠻對的啊，」克羅里的嘀咕讓他同時被阿茲拉斐爾與亞當投以鄙視的目光，「怎樣！」

「我只是，沒想到，」亞當抱著狗狗笑得一抖一抖。

聽到母親呼喚的亞當下樓前完全沒有想到自己會看到的「朋友」是這般模樣，基本上是人類成人模樣的他們……的迷你版，阿茲拉斐爾還是一絲不苟地穿著他的襯衫與背心，就連格紋領結和長外套都是等比縮小的同樣款式；克羅里依然是一身全黑，只是將真的不太適合少年的寬肩西裝換成修身的短版皮夾克。先不說這完全不是會出現在泰德田的任何一個孩子會有的裝扮，兩人都換上了短褲（克羅里其實是及膝皮褲而且同樣緊得令人擔憂）與長襪則是誇張到了不合時宜的嶄新高度。

一愣之後的大爆笑以一個堪稱驚險的場景作結：笑到彎腰的亞當一步踩空，他滑下樓梯的那一秒，空間被蒂兒德驚恐的尖叫、阿茲拉斐爾的「小心！」、克羅里一個咂嘴和同時響起的兩個輕脆彈指聲瞬間填滿，亞當在非常短的那個分秒裡同時上浮又靜止，導致他在半空扭動了尷尬的一小會兒，「兩位？」他盡可能低調地提醒，然後在他的朋友們不好意思地扶持下穩穩站回地面。

「你沒事嗎？我剛才好像看到──」

「沒事、沒事，」安撫母親得心應手的亞當眨眨眼睛，「我只是不小心滑了一下。」

「但我覺得你好像……」浮在半空？她的理智告訴她這種事不可能發生，所以就當然沒有發生。她憂慮地轉頭卻看見阿茲拉斐爾對她微笑，那毫無道理卻真的讓她感覺安心，「好……吧，走路小心點。」

「我知道。對不起，媽。」乖巧回應，亞當的注意力已經飄向他的「新」朋友，「快來，我給你們看我新教會了狗狗什麼！」

狗狗覺得委屈。牠在亞當懷裡掙扎，在這之前，牠已經被迫表演了雙腳站立、單腳跳躍，以及交替握了好幾次手。名為阿茲拉斐爾的天使（不管外貌如何，牠當然認得出敵對勢力，或說聞得出來）撫摸牠頭的手非常柔軟而溫暖，有點讓牠著迷，而那個惡魔三不五時就用手指戳牠的肚子則是煩得要命。  
現在主人抱著牠笑得東倒西歪，手臂和膝蓋頂得牠肚子和背都不舒服，但主人開心牠就開心，所以牠忍耐了這一切，然後牠看見天使對牠稱許地眨眼睛，牠在注意到之前就舔了天使伸向牠的手指。  
前．地獄犬所剩無幾的邪惡基因又燒掉了一些。

「你們為什麼……變成？是變的吧？」亞當好奇的眼睛睜得大大的，仔細看彷彿能從裡頭看見整個宇宙，克羅里對他吐吐舌頭差不多算是個肯定，「這個樣子啊？」

「呃。」

看似人類但當然不是人類的兩名超自然生命體對看一眼，阿茲拉斐爾清了清喉嚨，「我們認為，如果是我們，呃，大人的模樣，可能你的父母會覺得很奇怪，首先就像是，奇怪我們怎麼認識的之類。」

「我們是不想讓你尷尬。」克羅里附和。

「對耶，」意外具常識性的答案讓亞當嚇了一跳，他盯著兩人看了好一會兒，即使外表看來完全是人類少年，但在亞當眼裡外表從來就不是問題，「你們比我以為的更了解人類嘛。」

「少看不起大人，小鬼！」

「克羅里！」

「汪！」

「男孩們，過來吃蛋糕──你們在做什麼？」蒂兒德一臉困惑地看著在起居室的地毯上滾成一團的亞當和克羅里，以及在旁邊一手想拉開咬住克羅里外套下擺的狗狗、另一手還艱難地想去拖走克羅里的阿茲拉斐爾，在所有人（和狗）一起抬頭一臉尷尬地對她乾笑時忍不住也笑出聲來，「我給大家準備了烤雞和千層麵，都要乖乖吃了飯才可以吃蛋糕唷。」

「她以為我們是小孩嗎？」克羅里小聲抱怨，被他揪住的亞當幸災樂禍地呵呵笑，「看起來完全就是啊，男孩。」

「臭小孩，我要捏死你，現在！」

「克羅里！」

烤雞和千層麵口味普通但美味，蛋糕則是令人驚嘆的出色，即使是以阿茲拉斐爾的標準來說，其美味的程度都能算是萬裡挑一。

「幾乎讓人想起安東的好手藝，」阿茲拉斐爾無比自然地以姆指抹去克羅里嘴邊的奶油，在把手指塞進嘴裡時一臉陶醉地嘆息，「那大概是……1810年？那年他在瓦朗塞用牛軋糖和小杏仁餅重建了花之聖母主教座堂，那真是完美的藝術品，上層的莓果夏洛特也非常美味。」

桌邊的家長們同時對他投以有禮但茫然的目光，亞瑟．楊恩掀了掀唇似乎想說點什麼但蒂兒德用力拉了他一把，時機精準得正如克羅里把自己咬了一半的蛋糕塞進天使嘴裡，「這一層也很好吃，你試試。」

「呣呣呣。」

「對了，你們兩個好像不住在附近？」蒂兒德漫不經心地說完才微微睜大眼，像是話語溜出口之後才結成一個問句，連說出這句話的自己都沒發現自己原來對此好奇。

「我們住在倫敦。」克羅里說，趕在家長們問出其他問題之前故作無辜地跳了起來，「對了，我們帶了遊戲來，大家可以一起玩！」

「我想玩！」第一個舉起手，亞當順手拉起還在慢條斯禮以面紙輕拭嘴角的阿茲拉斐爾，「快來快來！」

看著三人前腳後腳跑開，亞瑟呆了好一會兒，才愣愣轉向同樣一臉茫然的妻子，「他剛才應該不是說18……10年吧？」

蒂兒德搖搖頭，停了幾秒，又搖搖頭，「聽錯了吧……嗯，一定是。」

亞瑟吁了口氣，「我想也是。不過亞當到底……」他感覺有些什麼事情令他困擾，好像有些什麼問題應該要問，可是他怎麼也想不起來，他看著蒂兒德，試圖從她的表情中找出點線索，只是好像怎麼也抓不到迷霧中跳動的光點，最後他摸摸鼻子，「這蛋糕不錯嘛。」

「再吃一塊吧，」蒂兒德不知為何感覺鬆了口氣，她迅速站了起來，「我給你泡杯茶。」

★

佔據起居室玩起桌遊的少年們一路吵吵鬧鬧到了深夜。家長們貼心地讓出空間，兩人趁機出門散了個悠閒地、遠遠的步。

在關上門之前最後聽到的幾句，是亞當和克羅里正在爭執帽子的角度，而阿茲拉斐爾試圖同時勸說兩人都冷靜點但明顯成效不彰，楊恩先生憂慮地皺起臉， _沒問題吧？我可不准有人在家裡打架的，我說，絕對不准。_

「你想太多了，亞瑟。」

「妳確定？不行，我得回去正式警告他們一下。」

「別那麼殺風景，讓他們玩吧。」

克羅里，這次亞當說得對，別癟嘴──不要變形！

「我還是回──」

「亞──瑟──」

蒂兒德拉著亞瑟悠閒走開，兩人漫無目的地在附近走了一圈，逛進商店街時正巧碰上糕餅店準備打烊，胖墩墩的店主人站在店門口對她們招手，「喜歡那個蛋糕嗎？」他在兩人走近時笑呵呵地問。

「它太棒了，」蒂兒德大方誇讚，就連楊恩先生都不熟練地露出同意的微笑。「我們放到今天才切開來吃，」她看見蛋糕師傅微微睜大了眼，趕忙解釋，「在等客人，兒子請了朋友來家裡玩。」

「噢。沒問題的，我本來就喜歡可以放個幾天慢慢吃的東西，這樣就算小家庭也可以放心買一整個蛋糕嘛。改良了幾個經典配方，老配方就是耐放，」蛋糕師傅本就微紅的酒糟鼻開心地浮出紅暈， _等我一下啊_ ，他說，一轉身又跑回店裡，沒多久提著一個精緻的棉麻提袋又跑了出來，「今天做的，假期快過完了大家也不太買這種很節慶的糕點啦，帶回去給小朋友們吃。」

「那太不好意思了，」楊恩先生說，「我們也沒讓孩子吃太多－－」

原本也打算婉拒的蒂兒德看見蛋糕師傅失望地垂下肩膀，她推推楊恩先生，「那太好了，我本來就想買幾個蛋糕給小客人帶回家，你們家的產品真的很好吃。請幫我包裝起來好嗎？」一邊說，她一邊已經掏出了錢包。

「送妳的就不包啦，直接拿起來吃，」蛋糕師傅笑得爽朗，把袋子塞到她手上，「薑餅可以配熱紅酒；水果蛋糕要是硬掉了，就泡甜白酒吃吧。聖誕，喔，過了，新年快樂啦！兩位。」

「啊、」提著一整袋糕餅點心，兩人愣愣看著師傅搖搖晃晃鑽回店裡，轉身對兩人揮揮手然後果斷掛上【休息】的牌子。「關門了，」蒂兒德呆呆地說。

「他是……把沒賣完的塞給我們嗎？」

「亞瑟！」

「看起來就是這樣啊我又沒說錯。」嘀咕著縮起肩膀，楊恩先生終於抬手看了下手錶，「也都這時間了，不然……回家吧？」

夫妻倆一眼望去，假期中本就沒幾家營業的商店街此時更是冷清到顯得寂寞，再看看手上那一袋雖然包裝草率卻隱約飄出奶甜香氣的糕點，蒂兒德吁了口氣，「回家吧。」

兩人回到家時屋內一片寂靜。楊恩先生叨唸著的「該不會打起來了吧？要是受傷或弄壞東西我可是會生氣罵人的」之類破壞性傷害事件當然沒有發生，一開始蒂兒德還想著是否兩位小客人已經離開了（但都這個時間了，他們要怎麼回去呢？這麼說起來，他們又是怎麼來的？公車沒有放假嗎？），結果一走進起居室，眼前的景象就讓她忍不住笑了起來。

阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里併肩坐在沙發前的地毯上，克羅里的頭幾乎枕在阿茲拉斐爾胸口；亞當大剌剌地倒在那兩人身上把克羅里的腿當成枕頭，肚子上蓋著阿茲拉斐爾的外套，紙牌和轉盤在地上散成混亂的一小攤。三人看來都睡得正沉，只有被困在亞當懷裡的狗狗一臉無辜地把小小的下巴貼在亞當手臂上，睜著圓滾滾的眼生無可戀地注視站在門口的家長們。

嗚。

狗狗小聲嗚咽生怕吵醒亞當，可憐又可愛的模樣甚至逗樂了楊恩先生。「把他們叫起來吧？」他壓低聲音。

「應該沒關係？」同樣把聲音壓得很輕很輕，「你拿幾條毯子來，我讓他們躺好了睡。」

楊恩先生輕手輕腳走開，很快又抱著幾條毯子回到起居室，他有點無措地看著妻子熟練調整亞當的姿勢把兒子從克羅里腿上半哄半拉進進毯子裡裹好，「來，」他小聲說，將剩下的毯子都交給蒂兒德，她把另一條毯子舖平，才想稍微叫醒另外兩名少年，一低頭卻看見兩人鬆鬆握在一起的手，她忍不住笑了起來。

感情真好呢，她喃喃，一手輕拍阿茲拉斐爾的肩膀，小聲說著「給你們舖了被，躺下睡。」少年不知有沒聽見，卻的確乖順地讓她拉倒，而克羅里幾乎是下一秒就跟著滾了過來，大半爬進阿茲拉斐爾懷裡，在這之間就連眼睛都沒睜開來過。

「睡著了都像天使呢，」她悄聲感嘆，全沒注意到縮在阿茲拉斐爾懷裡的克羅里毫無來由地抽搐了下，她和楊恩先生安靜離開起居室，對關上燈那瞬間在黑暗中睜開的那雙眼睛一無所覺。

「你今天的表現太不成熟了，克羅里。」半是有趣地捏捏克羅里的手，阿茲拉斐爾喃喃，變成少年因而微微拔高的聲線份外清澈，「怎麼會有人因為《快閃地精》吵架？」

「你不能指望我們變成小孩的模樣，卻表現得像是活了超過六千年的老頭，那太不切實際了。」克羅里有些含糊的回應悶在他胸口，「1810年？你認真的？」

阿茲拉斐爾尷尬地清清喉嚨，「一時大意。」

「所以嘛，幼稚才是正確的。」

他聽起來太過得意，硬生生讓阿茲拉斐爾把本就不甘願的附和嚥了回去，「楊恩夫妻真是相當──」

「正常。」克羅里說。

「這樣很好，非常好。我一直很想見見他們，某方面來說，是他們拯救了世界。」

「多多少少啦，但基本上我認為，那是因為人類多半都就只是，你知道，人類。」克羅里在他懷裡翻身，為彼此少年模樣的身體接觸時截然不同的觸感新奇地扭動，「我的肚子變小了，」他的手滑上天使的腰，不滿地捏了一把。

「放下你的手，邪魔。」差點嗆笑出來，阿茲拉斐爾抓開他的手，一陣愚蠢的無聲推擠最終讓那些手指纏在一起，他讓自己被這樣帶有新鮮感的親密迷住了一小會兒，就幾分鐘，「你知道嗎，我想，亞當會長成一個像他的父親、也像母親，同時也都不像的大人。」

「這是預言嗎？天使。你知道我對預言的看法的。」

「人類面對瘋狂世界的良知掙扎，因全然無用而備增樂趣。我知道你的看法，克羅里，」阿茲拉斐爾半是好笑，「但這不是預言，我想，你可以說這是個觀察。」

「哦？噢，好，」克羅里想了想，然後點點頭，「好。」他說，邊將頭靠到天使肩上打了個呵欠，「那挺好的。」

「我也這麼想，克羅里，」他伸手環住懷中的惡魔，聽著他逐漸沉穩的呼吸，慢吞吞找出一個能夠看見克羅里的睡臉的角度然後安適地留在那裡，直到天色漸亮，屋內能夠聽見家長們起床活動的聲音才裝模作樣地閉上眼睛。

他們沒在泰德田停留到第二天結束。  
在午餐前兩人便好好向家長們道謝（以及道歉，雖然不管是蒂兒德或楊恩先生都沒對他們佔據了起居室一晚上的行徑有任何不滿），道別時楊恩先生若有所思地想問問是不是有人會來接他們、或是他們要怎麼回倫敦之類似乎深具常識性的問題，但不知為何凡是和兩名少年的有關的念頭都像是一頭撞進迷霧的渡鴉，憑本能知道不管前方是什麼都最好別試著往前飛。所以他安靜看著蒂兒德將那整袋蛋糕交給阿茲拉斐爾，再看著亞當牽著狗狗一蹦一跳陪伴那兩人離開。  
「那兩個孩子有點……」奇怪？他想說，但直到他們的身影消失在視線之外，他都沒有真的說出口。

「昨天很好玩，」亞當一如平時，踩著他足以冒犯所有正直人士的步伐走在兩名超自然生命體身邊，「你們下次還會來玩嗎？我可以帶你們去森林的秘密基地，那邊很讚喔！」

「聽起來不錯，」阿茲拉斐爾說，雖然他的聲音裡有一大部份聽起來對任何戶外活動都興趣缺缺。

「或是你可以再來倫敦玩，我去接你。」克羅里懶洋洋地拉展手臂，隨著他的動作，少年的身影彷彿陡然拉長，「帶你去好地方。」

「克羅里。」白了他一眼，阿茲拉斐爾微微聳起肩膀，現在他和克羅里幾乎同高，兩人各比亞當高出一顆頭，「亞當還是個孩子。」

「你怎能馬上把我想得很邪惡？」克羅里抗議。

「因為你是惡魔嘛。」亞當理所當然地接話。

「……啊，對，都忘了。」三人信步走向小路盡頭，克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾的身形在前進間悠閒、無比自然地迅速變換，當克羅里彈了下手指讓停在路邊的老賓利自動彈開門鎖，兩人已經完全恢復成人的模樣。

「你們不是飛來的。」亞當語帶失望。

「當然不是，那太……得意忘形了。」阿茲拉斐爾將整袋點心放到後座，順手拿出一整大袋的檸檬糖，「不算是禮物，大概是……還給你？」他說。

「挺好吃的。」克羅里補充。

「謝啦，」亞當不客氣地接下，另一手伸向外套口袋，掏出兩顆青綠半紅的小蘋果，「我保證，絕對不是偷來的。」

克羅里一臉心照不宣地接下，「不是偷來的。」

「你們兩個為什麼要強調？」

「不為什麼。」  
「不為什麼。」  
異口同聲回答，叛逃出地獄的惡魔，與前．諸王毀滅者、地獄天使、喚為龍之巨獸、此界之王子、謊言之父、撒旦後代及黑暗之王對天使露出高度相似的微笑。

「下次再來玩～」

老賓利轉上小路時還能看見亞當帶著狗狗在後照鏡中對他們揮手，然後少年轉身，看起來像是剝了顆糖果塞進嘴裡，塞進口袋的手掌心捏著揉成一團的玻璃紙。阿茲拉斐爾看著他的動作微微笑了起來，他拿起那顆蘋果，咯擦，咬了一口。


End file.
